


College Roommate AU

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh meets his new roommate Gilfoyle and has an exciting first day with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Roommate AU

Dinesh walked into his assigned dorm. All he knew about his roommate was that he was a Canadian named Bertram Gilfoyle, so Dinesh imagined he’d probably be a huge nerd who would need Dinesh’s help to make any cool friends. 

Dinesh walked into the room and saw that his roommate had already claimed a side and set up his bed and desk. He was now putting up a bunch of band posters. 

“I’m Dinesh. You must be Bertram,” he said.

“You can call me Gilfoyle,” he said. 

There was something about Gilfoyle that Dinesh found a little scary, but also intriguing. 

He walked in and started to unpack, then frowned. “It smells in here,” he said. “What is that? Was there a skunk in here? We should complain.” 

Gilfoyle smiled in a way that Dinesh really didn’t like. “Do you really not know what that is?” he asked. 

“No,” Dinesh said. “But, it smells terrible. They should’ve cleaned this dorm better before we moved in.” 

“I was smoking right before you came in,” Gilfoyle told him. 

“That doesn’t smell like cigarettes,” Dinesh said.

Gilfoyle looked at Dinesh, narrow-eyed, waiting for him to get it. 

Dinesh gasped. “Jesus, you were doing illegal drugs in the dorm on day one?!”

“Well, I wouldn't’ want to set a precedent of not doing illegal drugs,” Gilfoyle said. “I’d never be able to live up to those expectations.” 

Dinesh shook his head and went back to unpacking. 

“Do you want some?” Gilfoyle asked.

“No! I don’t want any part of that,” Dinesh said.

“Alright then,” Gilfoyle said. He headed out of the dorm. 

 

When Gilfoyle returned, he had two girls with him. “Dinesh, have you met Carla and Tara from down the hall?” he asked.

Dinesh’s jaw drooped and he shook his head.

“Well, now you’ve met them. Carla, Tara, this is my roommate Dinesh,” Gilfoyle said. 

Dinesh watched with disbelief as all three of them sat down on Gilfoyle’s bed. As Gilfoyle opened the drawer in his bedside table, he said, “We were just going to smoke, so it’s fine if you want to leave.” 

“Leave?” Dinesh repeated. 

“I told them about how you don’t want any part of this,” Gilfoyle said as he took out a baggie. 

“I could,” Dinesh said, staring at the girls. 

Gilfoyle grinned. “That’s my guy,” he said, patting a spot on the bed. 

Dinesh sat down and watched as Gilfoyle rolled him a joint. He turned to the girls and grinned. “Hi, Carla and Tara.” 

“Hi, Dinesh, so you’re like a full-grown man who’s never tried pot before? How did that happen?” Carla asked. 

“I’ve tried it,” Dinesh said. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you have, buddy,” Gilfoyle said. “Open your mouth.” 

Dinesh nervously opened his mouth and lt Gilfoyle slide the joint in. He lit it and then said, “Take a deep breath.” 

“I know what to do,” Dinesh murmured. He breathed in hard and ended up half-snorting, half-coughing. Carla and Tara both laughed. Dinesh glared. “I think you might’ve rolled it wrong,” he murmured.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Tara said, putting her hand on his leg. Dinesh’s eyes widened at the touch and at being called ‘sweetie.’ “We don’t care that you’ve never smoked before. No judgements.”

“I’m absolutely judging you,” Gilfoyle told him.

“Yeah, that’s pretty uncool,” Carla said. 

Dinesh glared, but saw that Carla was giving him a little smile. It occurred to him that maybe she was just teasing him to flirt and h grinned back. He tried again to smoke the joint. 

“Better,” Gilfoyle said encouragingly. 

 

They started goofing around together and talking about engineering and their dreams for after college. Dinesh was starting to see the appeal of getting high. It certainly made socializing easier. 

As the conversation went on, Gilfoyle and Tara got more and more snuggly. When they started full-on making out, Dinesh uncomfortably scooted away. 

“We should definitely get away from what’s happening there,” Carla said.

“Yeah, totally,” Dinesh said.

Carla looked at him and very slowly said, “Like your bed, for instance.”

“Oh!” Dinesh said. “Yeah, okay.” 

They both moved onto Dinesh’s bed. 

“Did you want to, um…” Dinesh looked over at what Gilfoyle and Tara were doing. 

“No chance in hell,” Carla said. 

“Right,” Dinesh said, nodding. He felt disappointed but also relieved. He softly said, “Gilfoyle’s really, um... “ 

Carla tilted his head at him. “Really what?” 

“I mean, he just went out and met you guys and got you to hang out with us and now he’s making out with you friend,” Dinesh said. 

Carla shrugged. “In our field, it’s always nice to meet guys who can get a sentence out,” she said. “Plus, he’s kind of got that hot bad boy thing going on.” 

“Yeah, he really does, goddamnit,” Dinesh said.

Carla raised an eyebrow at him, but Dinesh didn’t notice. 

“Well, I’m going to go back to my room because, you know, there aren’t people fingering there. Later, Dinesh. It was cool meeting you,” she said. 

“Bye, Carla,” he said.

After she left, he spent a while trying to figure out whether he should also leave and where he would go. He settled on pulling his blanket over his head. Despite the fact that he was now stuck listening to sex noises, he felt happy and excited for the rest of college.


End file.
